


The Wish of Meta To Begone, Until...

by ToonAuthor



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Dark, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, Waaay too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAuthor/pseuds/ToonAuthor
Summary: As Yakko explores the internet further, he discovers more and more things, although some of which lead him through a very bumpy path...
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 32
Kudos: 26





	1. The Realization of Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic... uhhh hope you enjoy I guess and this will be an on-going story. I will post other stuff besides this but this will be my main thing until it's done. Also, if the link works, here is the photo I explicitly wrote Yakko saw, https://www.deviantart.com/stormythetrooper/art/Reverse-Bachelorette-Yakko-860763771. And please know the users mentioned in this chapter ARE indeed, authors on archive of our own. Go check them out! They're all pretty great, one in particular who inspired me but just go check out the end notes for that. I hope I did everything right .-.

"Animaniacs"

Aaand, enter.

Yakko scrolls through chrome on his tablet, looking at all the animaniacs stuff. He and his siblings were watching tv but Dot went to bed and Wakko fell asleep next to him on the couch. It was silent, as Yakko had turned off the T.V earlier.

He always liked to do this, explore people's thoughts of the show online. Of course there were haters but Yakko just ignored that. Apparently when he ate the tablet he only gained the knowledge that had been searched or was popular/trendy etc. meaning he hadn't gained ALL human knowledge but he still learned plenty nonetheless. Although, as he was looking, he had a funny thought. What if he googled himself?

"Hmmm..." Yakko thought to himself.

"Might as well." He said to himself.

As he was searching though one of the auto searches immediately caught his eye.

Yakko Warner sexy!?

Yakko was a bit shocked that people really searched that, evident by the fact that the searches come up based by popularity. He always joked he was irresistible to the ladies but it was mostly humor. As much as he was somewhat repulsed by it, he wanted to click it.

And out of curiosity, he did.

And one image caught his eye.

It was him show off his bottom while dancing on a stripper pole!

Yakko was in complete and utter confusion and shock. He could barely comprehend what his screen was showing! He was somewhat flattered, but also felt violated. He scrolled down, not wanting to view that image any longer.

He wanted to turn off his tablet, throw it away, smash it... _hell_ he didn't even know what to do with it. But for some odd reason he wanted to keep searching, see how deep this rabbit hole went.

Well...

That would be a very regretful decision.

He kept looking at images and searching things like

"Yakko Warner hot"

Although, once again, something made him stop. He felt a little sick just reading the title...

archiveofourown.org › tags › works  
 ** _Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner_** \- Works | Archive of Our Own

He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. People actually shipped him with his own brother! That's when he wanted to just stop and go to bed, or better yet wake up and realize this was all a dream...no, a nightmare. But something inside him, perhaps that mini devil that appears on people's shoulders like always in cartoons, told him to click it, explore. Maybe even read a few. He complied, and regretted it.

He saw so many. He clicked on one titled "sibling love" by kodomoppoi. He clicked it and read it, only to stop as it became to much. It depicted Yakko jacking Wakko off while he was asleep! And there were multiple chapters of this! Each probably worse than the last! Then there was one titled "glazed" by yakwaksupremacy which included lies such as him having a paw kink! As he read, not knowing why anymore, he (in the story) came on Wakko's paws!

He impulsively clicked on another author who also wrote these. Although this person was the most explicit of all. They're username was RaunchyToons and not only did it include plenty of sexual interaction with Yakko, Wakko and even Dot, but also wrote that Wakko sexualized food and that Yakko is a hyperlibido and has a urine kink, a vomit kink and _Lord **knows**_ what else!

But he couldn't stop reading them.

He didn't know why. Then suddenly he realized something and felt a wave of shame what over him. He was getting turned on by this. He had a giant boner!

"Oh god." He thought.

That's when Yakko stopped. He turned off his tablet and threw it to the ground, leaving for bed. But before he did, he looked at Wakko, he was always cute, not in Dot's way though, but rather in a special way, but now, even more special. He couldn't look at Wakko the same.

He kept thinking of those dirty fics. Especially the one titled "A Restless Night" by RaunchyToons, Where the summary was plainly "Wakko on top hmmmmmm".

As he settled in his ballpit, he lie there, thinking about what he just saw and how... He couldn't admit this to himself at first but...

those fics were so hot~

Yakko couldn't believe it.

Was he seriously in love with his younger brother?

Yakko then thought if this was anything like those fanfics Wakko would walk in at the worst moment possible.

Although Yakko became distracted by his raging boner. It needed attention so bad, and everyone was asleep. He couldn't help it and pulled down his khakis to his knees. He then started jerking off. Admittedly he had done this before once or twice but he still didn't really know what to do besides pump it up and down. It was kinda weird since he was the older brother and used to being knowledgeable about virtually everything. Yakko then licked his palm, making sure it was slobbery, then continued with even more pleasure than before.

He felt like moaning though he couldn't wake his sibs, again thinking about what he had thought earlier, how it would be a cliche-

"Yakko?" Wakko said groggily

"Whaddya doing?"

Yakko's heart sank. He had eaten his own words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and just don't leave hate comments or whatever. Just move on with your lives. (Although constructive criticism is always welcome) And in other news, if you have ideas for a chapter in the story or for just a random plot I can write, feel free to comment! Also, I'm not exactly sure how to use the association mechanic so I'll just say it here; RaunchyToons is the person who inspired me to do these fics so shoutout to you! Mwah! G'night Everybody! (Its funny bc I'm writing this at literally 1:40 a.m...LAUGH-)


	2. Wakko's Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko wakes up, and Yakko isn't sure whether things will go uphill and heated~, or downhill and rejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Idk. Nah jk, I know what happens I just ain't gonna tell you because I wrote it and I want you to, y'know, read it

Yakko just looked at Wakko who was standing at the door.

"Yakko?"

"Uh, hi W-Wakko, I-um, I just was-"

"Wh- why do have yo- your um..."

"I-..."

Yakko was cornered, with nothing to do.

"I was just- um, making myself feel good..." making what he was doing seem as innocent as possible

"Oh, well can I try? I wanna make you feel good!"

Yakko couldn't believe it. Yakko would've though Wakko had been exposed to sexual activities from the internet. It had played out similarly, if not identical to what had happened when he had been caught in the story "sibling love".

As Yakko was still stunned Wakko walked over to Yakko, and into the ballpit.

"So how do we do this?" Wakko asks.

"Uh, well you..." 

Yakko felt really awkward, explaining sexual activity to his little brother. Yakko then started reciting his lines in the same story, "sibling love".

"Ok Wakko, so first you have get hard."

"Like get my... um..."

Wakko didn't really like saying dirty or bad words, probably based on pre-programed ideologies.

"You have to get your dick bigger."

"But I thought I was gonna uh..."

"Jack me off?" Yakko answered

"Yeah, that."

"Well, umm sure, I guess."

Yakko was still a bit stunned that this was actually happening, just thinking about it, his little brother jacking him off...

"There you go." Wakko had said, seemingly out of nowhere

"Huh?" Yakko had not noticed but his dirty thoughts had turned him on.

"Ok, so what now?"

"So now.."

Yakko had positioned them in just the right way, it was perfect!

"Ok now grab it gently with one hand... and slowly moving your hands all the way up and down and you keep doing it until I cum."

Wakko looks at Yakko quizzically

"What's that?"

"When I start spraying white stuff out of my cock."

Wakko just nodded.

Yakko then though, thought he could get ahead rather than wait. Of course, not too ahead but just a little.

"But y'know... there us another, much better way of making me feel good~"

Wakko looked up at Yakko.

"Well what is it?"

To be honest, Yakko wasn't expecting much enthusiasm as he thought that in the fanfic the enthusiasm was just for things to moving along faster but didn't seem realistic to Yakko. Yet here we are.

"Well, you could always suck me off..."

"So I put in my mouth?"

"Yea-AHH!~"

Yakko gasped as he felt his brother's warm tongue wrap around his cock. His mouth was so wet and... Yakko couldn't even think straight.

"Oh, oh g-god!~"

Wakko only gave muffled moans.

As good as it felt, Wakko was going to slow for Yakko and it excruciating. Suddenly, he remembered what he had done in the same fic. He then grabbed the back of Wakko's head and shoved it towards his dick needily. Although, unlike the fic, Wakko has no gag reflex, so Wakko just took the message and started sucking harder and faster.

"Oh my-ﹰﹰWa- oh Wakko!~" Yakko moaned airily

Wakko had stopped.

"You taste amazing Yak!~"

Yakko was in too much bliss to respond with any actual words, but rather replied with pleasured moans.

Yakko was getting close to cumming, he could feel it.

"Sib, I'm g-gonn-ah!~ c-cuumm!~"

As Wakko heard this, he started to fiddle with Yakko's sack with one of his hand and used the other to start touching Yakko's body, starting with his butt.

"O-oh h-hel-l y-yeah!~"

Wakko somewhat winced at the word, not liking swears, but something about how devious it is and how Yakko said it aroused him in a way.

Yakko leaned against the edge of the ballpit and clung to the bottom floor.

As it got more and more intense, Yakko became weaker and weaker until-

"AAH-ahhhhhh!~"

And Wakko got all of it.

Yakko sunk into the ballpit, releasing not only his load but his hands from the bottom of the ballpit in synchrony with his orgasm. 

Yakko somewhat questioned how Wakko knew what to do but was too far in pleasure to care. He then looked over at Wakko who's clothes were sopping with cum. 

"Oh, s-sorry Wak."

"It's fine!"

Wakko began lapping his face, sweeping away the cum with his tongue.

"Mmm~" Wakko purred.

"You look so adorable, soaking wet like this." Yakko complimented.

Wakko just smiled his cute and sweet smile, with his tongue out... Oh how the more he thought about it, the more he realized

"Everything About You Made Me Fall In Love~" he thought.

Yakko then thought if Wakko wanted a turn~

"Hey Wak, do you wanna, y'know-"

Wakko cut him off

"No, maybe tomorrow or something." Wakko said ad he left to change.

Wakko was probably right, Yakko just wanted to brush the beginner stuff out of the way but now he was craving more, perhaps he should read another fanfic to get ideas, maybe RaunchyToons again?... or he could make his own fic?

Yakko was running wild with all sorts of ideas, now feeling agonized he had to take it slow...

"Hey Wak?" Yakko called out to Wakko who just came back from changing into his pajamas.

"Yes?"

"How did you know what to do once I was about to-"

"Umm, I just, decided to do that because it... itseemedright?" Wakko said with a panicky tone, and saying the last few words like one.

"Umm, Wak? Are you ok?"

"Uh, yep! Hey, uh, want to...um, sleep together a-and cuddle?" Wakko replied, with the same panic in his voice, just as an undertone.

"Ok, sure, whatever you want baby boy~"

Wakko let out a sigh of relief, there was something he has been lying about to Yakko and he had almost gotten caught...

"I need to be more careful! This is what I want!" Wakko thought, screaming to himself. If Yakko knew, especially now, he's not sure if this will last. If Yakko knew, if he knew that-

"C'mon sib, you coming?"

"No, but you did!~" Wakko teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any spelling errors or things of that sort. Hope you enjoy and remember, you can comment ideas for random writings (including smut or other things of that sort~) or if you want or just give constructive criticism, thanks either way!  
> Also yes peachyysweetz, when It said "Everything About You Made Me Fall In Love~" that was a reference to one of your fics and RaunchyToons yes when it said "You look so adorable, soaking wet like this." Yakko complimented. That a reference to something Yakko said in a fix and when it said "Wakko didn't really like saying dirty or bad words, probably based on pre-programed ideologies." That was a double reference to how you said Wakko doesn't like to swear and a reference to something you said about pre-programed ideologies a while ago... you probably don't know what I'm talking about but who cares.
> 
> This fic is just perfect for so many references lol.


	3. The Nightmare Scare Dope Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko has another nightmare and Yakko wants to live the cliche.
> 
> *WARNING*  
> CONTAINS SELF-HARM WITH WAKKO  
> DO NOT READ IF THIS IS A SENSITIVE TOPIC FOR YOU OR YOU DON'T WANNA SEE CUTE LIL' WAKKO HARMED.  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!! Also we got double rhyming chapter title, impressive, I know.

Wakko breaths heavily. Feeling helpless, unable to control anything.

Suddenly Wakko's eyes dart open.

"Just a dream... phew!" He thought

Wakko tried to go back to bed but he couldn't. He then noticed his older brother still fast asleep facing the other way, who is about 6 feet from him. Although Wakko gets close enough to be less than a millimeter from him. He tries to gather up the courage to hug and cuddle him, afraid he will wake Yakko up.

"Ok Wakko, come on. One, two and thr-"

Suddenly creaking and clanking sounds fill the tower, causing Wakko to yelp.

Yakko suddenly groaned and turned toward Wakko.

Wakko then accidentally "curses" out loud.

"Oh fluck" he whispers.

"Oh Wakko, your so adorable" Yakko teased.

Wakko starts lightly blushing

"Um, I had a nightmare, c-can I cuddle with you?

"Of course you can"

Wakko gleefully wrapped his arms around Yakko's chest, holding nice and snug.

"So what happened?"

"Whaddya mean" Wakko questioned.

"What was the dream?"

"Umm..."

Wakko couldn't let Yakko in on the true nature of his dream, so he decides to water the dream down to something still believable, at least to Wakko.

"People... made f-fun o-of me a-and..."

No, that was all he could tell without revealing too much, although it wasn't like Wakko would be able to tell the rest as just the thought of the dream scared him enough to begin silently sobbing.

The dream filled his head, at that moment, he just wanted to leave, he just wanted to do things he knows he shouldn't be doing to himself, but the voice became louder and louder.

And in the midst there was Yakko.

Yakko had heard his sibling sob and knew he had to do something.

As more and more dark thoughts spilled in Wakko's head and washed over him, he felt more and more afraid. He imaginized everything to these tortures, the pain, the worridness. Wakko, without really realizing, let go of Yakko to grab on to himself. But not for comfort. The voice had said, no _ordered_ Wakko to begin digging his nails into his own skin, it felt so good, it was like a stress reliever, even though there was pain, the voice had drowned that out at this point."

As Wakko began scratching himself now. Hard. He had almost broke skin when-

"*sniffle*, Y-yakko?"Wakko gasped.

"Shh, it's ok lil bro, just don't do that ever. Never hurt yourself on purpose like that again, got it?" Yakko had said sternly as he held Wakko close.

Wakko had just nodded as he was a little too blissful, taking in Yakko, his scent, his touch. Wakko felt ashamed after realizing what he had done, it just felt amazing. Wakko had become comfortable, nuzzling up to Yakko's chest as Yakko pet him and toyed with his fur.

"Oh what a cliche this is..." Yakko had thought, glad he could be able to live this trope though he must have a serious talk with Wakko tomorrow, they might have to work out some things. As Yakko pondered he and Wakko slowly but surely, fell asleep cuddling together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, everyone say it with me, 
> 
> Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	4. Dot's Divulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot divulged a dark untold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compliments are welcome for my alliteration, thank you, thank you! Also sorry this chapter was short. And I decided to make it a bit more humorous to even out the emotional fluff and smut.

"O-oh h-hel-l y-yeah!~"

AAH-ahhhhhh!~"

"Oh, s-sorry Wak."

"It's fine!"

Mmm~" Wakko purred.

"You look so adorable, soaking wet like this." Yakko complimented.

"Hey Wak, do you wanna, y'know-"

Wakko cut him off

"No, maybe tomorrow or something." Wakko had said.

Dot couldn't believe her ears. Her brothers were intamite with each other! She had heard the whole ordeal.

"Y-yak-kko por-porked Wa-wakko!?" She thought.

"Porky fucking pig! Right in that goddamn ballpit!" She had screeched in her head.

She didn't know what to do. Except...perhaps she did.

When everyone was asleep, she opened up the water tower, which made a semi-loud noise which in turn she heard a yelp.

She looked around her, no one. 

"Probably Wakko having a nightmare again. Good thing after I take care of of him, I'll never hear that stupid voice again." Dot thought to herself. She then crept outside and tiptoed her way outside toward the office of-

"SHHHHHH!" Dot had almost screamed

Ok, fine jeez, just find out later than, or in the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, not sure what to say... besides thanks for reading but that's cheesy... hmmmmmmmmm


	6. Foreshadowing A Foreshadowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot has to find a way to enact her plan, when she suddenly develops a plan FOR her plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna try and write down my emotions, but I don't really understand them well enough at the moment to write them down... so here's this instead, enjoy!

Well, she didn't know exactly. Dot had a very broad idea on what to do, but she knew it would all work out. Hopefully.

She had looked all around the set, looking for the perfect person for the job. Maybe someone magical? That seemed like the only viable way.

"Do I really have to do this though? this is way too far, right?" She had thought.

"No, this is what they deserve." She affirmed herself. 

But there was still some doubt; though that had to be natural considering what she was gonna do.

But who could do the deed for her?

Or maybe she doesn't have to look for someone...

Maybe she can...

What if...

Dot had gotten the perfect idea. No one could stop her with this plan!

But she had to do it right.

Dot had taken out her phone, and searched up what she needed.

"Ok, colored pencils/markers- or, wait. I can ask someone to do this for me, then I can do the rest!" Dot had thought aloud.

"Alright, it's time to put this ploy into action~" She said deviously sweetly.

"SSBob3BlIHlvdSdyZSByZWFkeSB0byBleHBlcmllbmNlIHRydWUgc3VmZmVyaW5nfg=="

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Dot speaking at the end, but I decided to put it in code. For funsies~  
> lol  
> Hope you enjoyed~  
> (sorry this was short, it's a bit hard for me to write at the moment)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and just don't leave hate comments or whatever. Just move on with your lives. (Although constructive criticism is always welcome) And in other news, if you have ideas for a chapter in the story or for just a random plot I can write, feel free to comment! Also, I'm not exactly sure how to use the association mechanic so I'll just say it here; RaunchyToons is the person who inspired me to do these fics so shoutout to you! Mwah! G'night Everybody! (Its funny bc I'm writing this at literally 1:40 a.m...LAUGH-)


End file.
